Meant to Be
by AliceJericho
Summary: Song by Theory of a Deadman. It was just never enough for her, she always wanted more. Something he couldn't give. Then he meets someone else. Edge/OC - For NellyLove
1. Meant to Be

**a/n this is for Angel, because she's been having a bad day. All of my song fics are mini lol. I own Cassie. ****This is in the POV of Edge.**

* * *

Song: Meant to Be-Theory of a Deadman

_

* * *

_

It's never enough to say I'm sorry. It's never enough to say I care. But I'm caught between what you wanted from me, and knowing that if I give that to you, I might just disappear. Nobody wins when everyone's losing.

Apologising means nothing to her, absolutely nothing to this woman! Caring for her is pointless. She wants the impossible from me, if I give her what she wants, I am not needed anymore, and I'll just disappear from her life. If I don't give her what she wants, she loses, I give it to her, and I lose. If I do nothing she breaks up with me and we both lose.

_  
It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad. And I, I can't change your mind. I know it's like trying to turn around on one way street. I can't give you what you want. And it's killing me. And I, I'm starting to see. Maybe we're not meant to be.  
_

You move ahead in the relationship, only to go further backwards, and you never get anywhere. Cassie is always mad, she never falters. No one on his earth could change her mind. This love is almost as impossible as turning on a one way street. I want to give it to her, I really do. I just can't. It is slowly killing me, from the inside out. "If I we can't do it Cass… maybe we shouldn't be together…"

_  
It's never enough to say I love you. No, it's never enough to say I try. It's hard to believe. That's there's no way out for you and me. And it seems to be the story of our lives. Nobody wins when everyone's losing.  
_

I always say I love her, it's still never enough. It never enough to even _try_ in this relationship. Yet it isn't possible to escape. This is a story for the ages, the story of my life. Because if we're both losing in this relationship, who the fuck is winning?!

_  
It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad. And I, I can't change your mind. I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street. I can't give you what you want. And it's killing me. And I, I'm starting to see. Maybe we're not meant to be.  
_

"What do you mean we shouldn't be together?!" here is angry Cassie. She is going to whine and complain and make _me_ change _my_ mind. But I refuse to give in this time. This was never meant to work. Obviously. How can it work when she's always yelling at me all the time? When she's constantly angry? It can't. It's not supposed to.

_  
There's still time to turn this around. You could be building this up instead of tearing it down. But I keep thinking, maybe it's too late.  
_

She could be helping this, by apologising herself. By trying to be nice and happy for once. She just doesn't get it. To her, it's not her fault. It's my entire fault! Maybe, just maybe, it's too late to fix this…

_  
It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad. And I, I can't change your mind. I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street. I can't give you what you want. And it's killing me. And I, I'm starting to see. Maybe we're not meant to be.  
_

"You are not leaving me!" That's what she thinks. "You can't! It's not fair!" she growled. "Cass, it's not fair on to keep having to live like this! I can't do it! It's not to either of us if I do this." Said and I placed the diamond ring in my pocket. "Maybe we're not meant to be.

_  
It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad. And I, baby I'm sorry to see. Maybe we're not meant to be._


	2. Summer Love

**a/n this making life better for Angel. I hope you love it!! Again its in Edge's POV**

* * *

Song: Summer Love by Justin Timberlake

_

* * *

_

Ridin' in the drop top with the top down, Saw you switchin lanes girl. Pull up to the red light lookin right. Come on let me get your name girl. Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like. Let me get your brain girl. And tell me how they that got that pretty little face, on that pretty little frame girl. But let me show you round, Let me take you out. Betcha we can have some fun girl. Cause we can it do fast fast slow. Which ever way you wanna run girl. But let me buy you drinks better yet rings. Do it how you want it done girl. And who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I…

Looking in the rear view mirror, I saw another drop top, this one being driven by a girl. She was stunning, her dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind. I was glad when we stopped at a red light, I normally hate red lights, but when she turned her head right and smiled at me. "What's your name? Where are you from? What do you do?! What do you like?!" I found all these questions rushing from my mouth before I could even think about it. I heard her laugh, it was a magnificent laugh. "My names Angel," how coincidental, she looks like one too, "I'm from Northern California…" I wonder what she was doing up in Canada, "I sing. I'm a singer in a, very well known, band. And I like music," she laughed again, I could get used to that laugh. "I wonder how God got such a gorgeous face on your… body…" I said again before thinking. That's when the light turned green. She sped off, and I followed her, corner for corner, I followed her. When she stopped at her car, she looked at me and shook her head, probably thinking I was pathetic. "If your new here, I should show you around," I offered, "Maybe take you out to dinner." This could be real fun. "It's a bit fast, don't you think?" she asked me. "We can go fast or slow. I don't care!" I don't know what it was about this girl but she made me speak too fast. I'd buy her anything, from drinks and food to the finest jewellery. Because she could be the one…_I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love you'll see. This just can't be summer love, oh baby._

I could fall in love with Angel, and by the look in her eye, she could fall in love with me… it wouldn't be summer love either, "IT'LL BE FULL BLOWN-" love… she laughed at my outburst and I blushed, happy I didn't finish my sentence because that could have been pretty awkward, I've known this girl for around 5 minutes and I already declaring my love. Not how someone wants to start off a relationship.

_Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out, Betcha we can have some fun girl. Cuz you could dress it up, dress it down. Any way you want it done girl. Or we can stay home talkin on the phone, -Rapping till we see the sun girl. Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you, that I'm the one girl. Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night, I know how to do it insane girl. Cuz I can make ya hot make ya stop. Make ya wanna say my name girl. Come on baby please cuz I'm on my knees, Can't get you off my brain girl. But who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I…_

"Please, just let me show you around… I promise it won't be boring! We can go wherever you want, somewhere fancy or somewhere casual. Wherever!" then a thought struck me, "Or!" I started before she began to head to, what I believed was, her condo. "Or, you can give me your number and we can talk. Just talk!" anything to get you to see how good a guy I am… she got a piece of paper out of her bag, along with her pen, and jotted something down. "My number. Call me whenever." she stated. I got in my car, as soon as she was through the door, and zoomed back to my place. When I had gotten inside and near the phone, I dialled her number. "Hello?" "Hi, its me." "Who's me?" "Adam!" wait, did I even tell her my name? "I'm sorry, who?" nope I did not. "The guy from about 10 minutes ago." I admitted. "Oh yeah. The tall blonde with the long hair." she giggled. "Did you know I'm really good in bed?" Fuck! "I beg your pardon?!" she asked shocked. "I'm amazingly good in bed. I once even almost had a live sex celebration in front of millions of people." holy fucking shit, I totally did not just say that. "That's lovely Adam." beep beep. I got back into my car and drove to her house. I knocked on her door, when she opened it. I, the Adam Copeland, got down on my knees, "A Date. Please! I don't beg! But I'm begging you! Thinking about you is all I have done… for the past 10 minutes."

_I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love you'll see. This just can't be summer love, oh baby._

She said yes!! Here I am at Pangaea restaurant, waiting for her. When I saw her, I smiled. This was more than summer love, and all I had done over the past few days was talk to her on the phone.

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love you'll see. This just can't be summer love, oh baby. _

I knew by the look in her eyes, she wanted to fall in love with me too. Even though there was no filter between my brain and mouth. "Pass the salt please." she said to me. We hadn't really spoken much. I passed her the salt and she smiled when our hands touched._Summer's over for the both of us{summer's over} But that doesn't mean we should give up on us {don't give up} Your the one that I've been thinkin of {your the one} and I knew the day I met you you'd be the one._

It is now Fall, and the leaves are all ready falling of the trees. "I have to go back to Northern Cali…" Angel said to be, devastation clear on her face. "No you don't. You can come travel with me." I offered. "Adam, I couldn't." "Angel, don't go. Just because we both have a normal life, doesn't mean we can give up. In all honestly… I knew the day I met you, I'd spend my life with you forever! Because I always think about you!" that I was meant to say.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love you'll see. This just can't be summer love, oh baby. {Oh}_

Then I did it. I got down on one knee, this time I could do it. Cassie and I didn't work, but this was going to work. With the new ring I had bought, I asked her to marry me, and spend the rest of her life with me. Because it was _not_ just Summer love.

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love you'll see. This just can't be summer love, oh baby._

Angel said yes. She was my Angel now.


End file.
